


A Bit Like Love

by Between_A_Dream (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire had fused into Garnet four times. Each time was different. Each time was new. Each time was wonderful. And the fourth time felt a bit more special. It felt a bit like love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Like Love

It had only been a month and a half since Ruby and Sapphire had joined the rebellion, completely defecting to the opposing side of the war. They had fused a total of four times. The first was in the cloud arena. Garnet's entire body had been completely split by a fine line of blue and pink. Her eyes had been left uncovered. Her left foot didn't even have a boot on it. The second time, her appearance wasn't much different, but it was an intentional fusion, and she had felt more complete. It was then she had decided to leave home world's rule and fight against their ways.

The third time Ruby and Sapphire fused, it wasn't intentional, but it wasn't regretted or questioned. Ruby had been standing with her new friend Bismuth by a group of large boulders. The two had been working on fighting moves together. Sapphire had been watching from a distance in amusement. It was no wonder they got along so well. Both were ready to jump into battle at any given moment, neither willing to stop and question anything. Bismuth's motto had quickly become one of Ruby's as well- Attack first, ask questions later. As they practiced, Ruby had felt eyes on her, and it distracted her for enough time that Bismuth was able to knock her off her feet.

_Flashback:_

_"Awe, what's the matter Ruby? Can't keep up?" the taller gem chuckled, her rainbow hair blowing behind her in the light breeze. "What? Oh, I uh... Never mind," Ruby blushed as she spotted Sapphire watching from her position just outside the base. Bismuth followed her gaze and laughed. "You really are whipped with that gem huh," she chuckled, nudging the red gem's shoulder. "What? No! I... I mean... Well... Maybe... I uh... Oh shut up!" Ruby's cheeks burned as she formed her gauntlet and punched Bismuth in the shoulder. The purple gem chuckled and took the blow easily. "Well as long as you two are making goo goo eyes at each other, we're not gonna get much fighting done. Let's call it a day," she laughed and walked off, leaving Ruby alone, but not for long._

_"I'm sorry if I distracted you," Sapphire's voice made Ruby jump and whip around. "Oh! Uh... No, I just... It's ok," she stuttered. "Do you think... Do you think you could teach me? Some fighting moves?" Sapphire had never been more nervous about any question in her life. "Oh, uh... Sure, what do you wanna learn?" Ruby asked. "Well... I uh... I don't know... Maybe just some basic stuff," Sapphire wasn't really sure what kind of fighting moves she wanted to learn. She'd never had to know any before. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to learn any at all. She did know, however, that she wanted to be close to Ruby. Their relationship was still complicated, but both were always yearning to be around the other._

_"Well... I'll try my best," Ruby chuckled nervously. She summoned her gauntlet. "What's yours?" she asked the blue gem. "Oh... Just... Just this," Sapphire summoned a blue glove that fit just around her small hand. Over the knuckles were smaller pieces of blue gem. "Wow... It's gorgeous," Ruby stared, then blushed as she realized what she'd said. "Th-Thanks... I never use it... I've never had to," Sapphire blushed dark blue. "Well, I'll teach you how," suddenly Ruby felt a burst of confidence and the two gems smiled at each other._

_"Alright, for starters, try punching this rock. See what you're capable of," Ruby pushed a boulder a bit smaller than herself in front of the blue gem. She looked at her hand nervously, then at the rock. She pulled her hand back, held her breath, and punched the rock. A small crack appeared, which although wasn't much was more than she had expected. "That was great! Here, let me help you a little," Ruby stood behind Sapphire, one hand on the blue gems hip, the other on the hand covered by the glove. Both blushed madly as Ruby adjusted Sapphire's hand slightly. "There, try now," the red gem instructed. Sapphire pulled her hand back, but as she punched the rock, her weapon was no longer her own. Instead, it was a dark maroon colored gauntlet, the fingertips blue with a black stripe through the center. Garnet's hand punched the entire way through the rock._

_She stared down at her new weapon. It was only then she realized that she was fused. She blushed. Then she noticed from the reflection of a nearby puddle that she looked different. Her hair was no longer pink on one side and blue on the other. Instead, it was a light shade of purple, sort of magenta in appearance. She now had a boot on each of her feet. The surprise in her changed appearance was enough to split her apart again, but both Ruby and Sapphire felt a buzzing excitement growing inside them. Being Garnet was becoming more of a natural feeling. Both loved the way it made them feel. They looked at each other and giggled, embracing each other tightly, neither of them aware they were being watched by the amused and adoring eyes of Rose Quartz._

_End Flashback_

The fourth time Ruby and Sapphire fused was intentional, and it was more of a demonstration than anything. Pearl had approached Sapphire about what it was like to be a fusion, and the blue gem had a hard time answering. It felt different every time she fused. The first time was wonderful and dangerous. The second was mysterious and confusing. The third was comfortable and controlled. Every time she fused with Ruby, she felt new emotions that she didn't even know she had washing over her body. She could only wonder why everything kept changing.

_Flashback:_

_Pearl smiled when she saw the blue gem sitting under a tree alone. It wasn't often that she was away from or far from Ruby, but the red gem had gone with Rose and Bismuth to patrol the boarders. She walked up carefully so not to disturb the much smaller gem. "Hello Pearl," without moving the blue gem greeted her. "Hello Sapphire," Pearl smiled and sat down beside her. "How can I help you?" Sapphire questioned, turning and looking at the white gem next to her. "Well... I was wondering... What's it like? Being fused with Ruby? I know you've only done it a few times but... What does it feel like?" the question was something Sapphire was unprepared to answer. It seemed like nowadays she wasn't prepared to answer any questions anymore._

_"Well... It's always different. When we first fused in the cloud arena... It wasn't like we tried to. It was like I was there, and then I wasn't. The. everyone was angry and disgusted, and I was back. It felt so strange and new. Then we fused again in the woods, and it felt better. But I still had no idea what to make of being fused with anyone, and it was still a big mystery as to what we were actually doing. Then when we were practicing fighting skills... To be perfectly honest, I didn't even realize we were fusing until I saw my own reflection. It just felt so natural, so comfortable and right," Sapphire explained as best she could. "Do you think... Do you think you could show me? And see if it's any different again?" Pear questioned._

_Sapphire thought about it for a moment. She didn't see the harm in asking, but she also wasn't sure if Ruby would be willing to go along with it. "I can ask her when she and the others return," the blue gem promised. Pearl smiled and stood up, leaving Sapphire alone once more. Before long, Rose, Bismuth, and Ruby returned to the base. Ruby was quick to look for her blue companion, and she smiled when she saw her under a tree. "Hey Sapphire," she grinned as she walked up. The blue gem smiled back. "Hello Ruby," instantly Ruby could tell something was on her mind. "Is everything ok?" she asked._

_"Well... Pearl was wondering if we could... If we could fuse for her. She wanted to know what it was like and I... I didn't really know how to explain it... So I thought maybe if we showed her, it would be easier?" Sapphire rushed through her words. She worried that Ruby would be upset by the idea. Instead, the red gemstone smiled. Internally, she was screaming with happiness. She had actually been dying for an excuse to fuse again. "Oh... Ok... I think that sounds nice," she blushed and Sapphire had to force back the biggest smile ever._

_Not long after, Pearl was sitting down by a tree, while Sapphire and Ruby prepared nervously to fuse. They'd never formed Garnet in front of anyone before. At least, never on purpose. Just as they were about to start, a voice interrupted them. "Oh! Are you guys gonna fuse? Now this I gotta see," Bismuth chuckled as she and Rose walked up. The purple gem took a seat next to Pearl while Rose herself stood in her position. Now both gems felt immense pressure. Three of the most important gems in the rebellion were standing there, watching them, waiting to understand what even they didn't._

_Ruby took Sapphire by the hand, and the two started spinning. They couldn't contain their laughter as they danced, and within moments they were once again in a single body. "So? How does it feel?" Pearl questioned excitedly. "Well... It... It feels..." Garnet trailed off. How did it feel? This time again felt different. This time it felt special. This time it felt natural. Her hair was now a deep sangria. Her eyes were covered by a tinted glass. Her hands were partially covered with gloves. She felt natural and right and complete. Never before had she fused without a single part of her questioning her existence. She smiled and looked between the three eager gems. "It feels wonderful," she finally answered._

_End Flashback_

Ruby and Sapphire had fused a total of four times. Each time felt special in it's own way. The first time had been something entirely new and different. The second had been a test and a question. The third had been an accident but not a sorrowful one. The fourth- well that had felt a bit more important. When they fused a forth time, they didn't unfuse. Instead, they stayed together as Garnet. They were a dance of fire and ice. They were a conversation between night and day. They were a bridge between fury and calm. Garnet had never experienced the energy burning in her chest. It felt a bit like love. And maybe, just maybe, it was.


End file.
